


Pure and Twisted

by AobaSona



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Guilt, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AobaSona/pseuds/AobaSona
Summary: Hook's feelings for Baelfire are not what they should be. This boy will be his undoing... But if he's lucky, he'll be his too.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Pure and Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> I already kind of enjoyed Hookfire, but rewatching OUAT lately has given me a huge newfound love for it romantically(and sexually) during young Baelfire's time with him.

He knew it was wrong. He hadn't asked, but the boy had to be 14 or so. He had gone through a lot but, in that sense, he was still innocent. He was just a child, desperate for family, connection. And most importantly, he was _hers_. Her son, her _child_. If life hadn't been so cruel, he would be raising him with her.

But life had always been cruel, and Hook had been cruel himself. He had done many things that a so-called "good" man wouldn't have ever considered. Some of which he was proud of, even. But this, somehow, felt worse. A line he didn't think he would cross.

But he had crossed it already. Even if he hadn't acted on it, the thoughts were still there, as were the feelings when he touched him. An innocent action like teaching the boy how to sail had somehow erotic implications for Killian. Something about the boy's soft hands, his delicate fingers… So different from his own. Hook couldn't help but imagine how those hands would feel on his cock. _Bloody amazing_ is how they'd feel…

Fuck. He got hard every time he thought about it. If only that was the worst thing he had fantasized about… No, his mind went on much, much darker places.

Perhaps he should just let Pan have the boy after all. Was he truly any safer with him than he would be on the island? He knew Pan way too well to know that he was much crueler than him but, would he have any reasons to actually hurt Bae? The way Felix talked had left him wondering if there was something about the boy that made him special. Perhaps that meant he wouldn't kill him at least, but Hook thought it'd be better if he was just an ordinary lost boy. That Pan wouldn't pay any special attention to him…

To his credit, it _was_ mostly out of worry for the boy's well-sake. But he couldn't deny that there was a part of him that was simply jealous. Jealous of Pan being the one to do what he wanted with the boy instead of him. He thought of Pan as a demon, but when those thoughts crossed his mind, he felt he could very much be one himself.  
  


* * *

  
Bae wasn't sure what was so special about Hook, but when he was around him, he felt a way that he never had before. It was different from how he felt with the Darlings. The pirate captivated him, as had Wendy, but on a completely different way.

He felt safe with him, but there was also a thrilling sense of danger. His life with the Darlings could have been nice, warm and normal, and he hadn't completely come to terms with that loss yet, but on this ship, with this pirate, his life could be an adventure.

Was it just that? Was that the whole reason why the pirate had such an effect on him that he couldn't explain? Perhaps it was. Perhaps he was just too desperate to be excited about something. Life as a pirate, as much as some people found it shameful, also seemed incredibly cool, in that sort of dangerous forbidden way…

Was that what he wanted? A taste of the forbidden? He shouldn't. It was that kind of temptation that had ruined his father.

But he was probably being too paranoid. He couldn't keep relating everything to what his father had done. And yet, he was right about how magic could have ruined Wendy's family, had he not intervened… No, this was nothing like that. There is no magic. Neither he nor Hook are thirsting for power. Then what are they… No, he, so thirsty for?

He was lost in thought when suddenly the door to his room was open. Hook.

"Lad. Are you awake yet?" He called from afar, then started walking closer to the boy's bed.

"Yeah." Baelfire answered. As he looked at Hook, he noticed a weird expression on his face. Hm? He wasn't looking at his eyes, but lower… _Oh, right._ Baelfire realized why. He had felt kinda hot for some reason last night, and ended up sleeping only in his underwear. He didn't know why but he felt a little apologetic about it. "Sorry. I was feeling hot last night."

"Hot indeed-Hm, I have something for you to eat, then meet me up there when you're finished." Hook put something on the desk on his left, then walked to the door again, turning his eyes away from Bae as soon as possible.

"Ok. Thanks." Bae jut said confused. What was that about? Bae didn't understand why Hook didn't look him in the eyes throughout that whole little interaction. It's like as soon as he saw him, he avoided looking at him. Why? Because he was half-naked? Bae did feel a little shy but, it wasn't really a big deal, right? Why would it be? The pirate was just a… A… What was he, actually? A friend? Why? Why would a pirate befriend a random boy who just fell on his ship... Why didn't he send him away? Why didn't he ask for his parents?

He started thinking suddenly about how this whole thing was a little odd… That should have been obvious, but he was just too happy and excited to realize.

He still couldn't figure out the reason why Hook was being so nice to him though. So willing to take him in. Well, maybe he would just have to ask. He went to get his meal; he would eat it fast and then go up to the deck.

"Hey." He called the pirate's attention as he showed up for his sailing lessons.

"Hey there lad." Hook greeted him back.

"Are you ready to start?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He went to the wheel, put his hands on it, then waited for the instructions. Hook got close to him and put his hand on his, guiding him as he taught him. The act had gotten Bae nervous, which it hadn't before… At least not in the same way. He wasn't really listening to what Hook was saying, but he figured it was mostly obvious stuff he already knew anyway…

The feeling of Hook's hands on his started getting him more and more weak, and when he thought it couldn't get worse, the pirate suddenly got even closer, his crotch rubbing on his back, and as he was in shock at that, the pirate's head suddenly lowered down to his shoulder.

"Boy, are you even listening?" Hook said lowly to his ear. The man's breath on his face as well as the stern yet teasing tone of his words, gave him goosebumps.

"Ah, I, I'm- ". He didn't know what to say. Obviously he wasn't. And he was starting to realize why. The exact kind of effect the pirate had on him… He could feel his lower body stiffening, his pants getting tighter…

"Boy? What got you today." The pirate gave him a little slap, or more like a push, to his right ear, trying to get his attention, asking for an answer. The touch somewhat brought him back to reality, or at least forced him to bring his thoughts out of his mind and into his body. He turned his head around to face the pirate, who looked at him in confusion. When he saw him, he just thought out loud what he already knew deep down.

"I want you."

He looked at the pirate's lips on his currently confused face. He wanted to kiss him so bad. He was gonna do it. He was-

Except he didn't have to, as the man himself grabbed his face hard and pushed it towards his lips. Bae felt light-headed at the feeling. Yet his mouth was still moving, kissing back and not letting the older man do all the work. It was like his body was just moving on his own. He tasted amazing, his lips softer than he expected yet the way he used them rough and controlling, the stubble around it giving him slight tickles.

The man started pushing his body towards him as they kissed, making it harder for Bae to follow his moves, then there were hands on his waist, and his body was pushed against the ship's wheel. The man put his tongue inside and kept devouring his mouth, making it hard for him to breathe. Bae didn't know what to do with his own tongue, but it was almost like he didn't have to, he just moved his head and lips as the pirate did, and after a while it was too much. He squirmed, needing for air, and as the man noticed he let him pull away.

He just panted, relieved from being let go, but more than anything, glad that they had even done what he needed to pull away from. Even after a few seconds he was still panting, trying his best to collect himself, but a small smile grew on his lips. As he looked up to the pirate, now not crouching anymore but standing at his full height, his eyes almost scared him.

The pirate stared darkly at him, still panting a little bit too, not looking at his eyes but at his body. Hunger on his eyes, like he truly was about to devour him.

"Boy… If you want me to stop… Now's the time." No. Why would he want him to stop?! The tortured tone in the pirate's voice was confusing to him, but he had to reassure him.

"No. I don't want you to stop. Not now, not ever."

"You're probably going to regret that."

Before he could say that no, he wouldn't, he would never regret it, Hook grabbed him by the hips and pulled his body to him. Bae understood what he was doing and straddled his legs on the man's waist. They looked at each other for a moment, then the man's lips were back on his. Baelfire put all his strength on his legs, having them as tight around the pirate's hips as possible, and then Hook wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him in as close as possible to his torso.

Baelfire's body was burning, the pirate's tongue invading his mouth ferociously, their faces pulled together with their noses and foreheads touching, their chests pushing together as the man's arms were wrapped around him… And all that while they were fully dressed, in leather no less.

"H-Hook…" He used all his strength to pull out this time, not really being allowed by the man like before.

"Call me Killian."

"K-Killian…" He pleaded with his eyes, not really knowing what to say.

The pirate's look seemed like he understood.

"I get it. Let's continue this elsewhere."

Killian got the boy on bridal position instead, and started carrying him down the stairs towards his room. Baelfire's face was already all red and hot from what they were doing, but it was like at that moment he could feel himself blushing. "I can walk." He managed to let out without stuttering or sounding weak.

"I'd rather carry you." Killian said seriously. Bae thought to object, but the tone in the man's voice suggested that this wasn't up to discussion.

As they got into Killian's room, the man threw him on the bed. He hadn't done so aggressively really, but his roughness still had Baelfire weak on the knees.

Killian just stared at him for a moment, Baelfire getting slightly embarrassed at the attention and feeling his flushed face again.

"Boy, again, if you're not sure about this, now is the time to stop." The man sounded almost… Hurt? Bae didn't understand. He seemed like he was afraid of doing something awful. But there was nothing awful about this.

Baelfire looked right into his eyes. "I don't want it to stop. I don't ever want it to stop."

"Neither do I." Killian jumped on the bed and got himself on top of Bae. He kissed him again, then started taking off his jacket. With the pirate on top of him like that, Bae felt more vulnerable than ever. The man quickly took off Bae's jacket too, leaving his torso with only his white undershirt that left the top of his chest and most of his collarbone exposed. Killian lowered it leaving his shoulders exposed too, then brought his mouth to it. First a lick. Then a bite.

It hurt. Bae moaned at the pain, but he wasn't feeling bad about it. The pirate's teeth and saliva on his currently sensitive skin felt extremely stimulating at that moment, making his dick even harder in his pants. Then the pirate went for his neck, licking and biting it too.

"H-Hook..." Bae wasn't sure what he was calling him for. To stop or to continue. To be more gentle or even rougher. The man grabbed his chin with his hand and held it slightly up, their eyes meeting.

"I told you. It's Killian."

He went back at what he was doing before. "Killian!"

"What?" The man said with his face still buried in the boy's neck.

Baelfire had to think for a while. What was he going to say? No. He didn't really want to ask him to stop. After a few seconds of silence, the pirate went at it again, then soon went for his mouth in another kiss. While he worked his tongue inside Bae's mouth, his arms went for his shirt. He tried to push it off, not really thinking about what he was doing, then noticed the buttons and started undoing them. He stopped the kiss for a moment, wanting to focus on the boy's chest. He ran his hand through it, starting from his abs all the way up, then feeling up one side of his chest and rubbing his nipple with his fingers.

Baelfire lowered his head, looking at what was being done to him. He didn't know what to think. No one had ever touched him there before. He felt embarrassed, but, just like with everything else the pirate did to him, didn't want it to stop.

The man then lowered his body, getting his face right at Bae's chest. As he started, he also put his hand at the boy's neck. He wasn't choking him, but had a possessive grip. He started licking his nipple, making circles, then looked up to the boy to see his reaction. He was panting, slightly confused about what Hook was doing to him, but not really resisting in any way.

Killian then reached for the boy's pants, and finally took them off. The boy had just a little bit of hair on his calves, his thighs completely smooth. He was just one step away from being completely exposed, and a part of him wanted to run and cover himself. But he had to remind himself that that wasn't what he _really_ wanted, just a dumb instinct.

The man ran his hand across his legs too, then touched his still clothed crotch. The boy moaned at just a slight touch, then even louder as Killian grabbed it and squeezed it. He stopped, a grin on his face, then went to take off his own shirt, his necklace still on. Bae had just a moment to appreciate his bare hairy torso, before the man kissed him again.

This time he didn't held himself slightly up like before, but rather let his weight onto Bae, their bodies pressed together, their bare chests and stomachs touching skin-to-skin, the cold metal on his chest almost giving him chills and the pirate's body hair giving him slight tickles.

It felt amazing. Bae started running his hands through the pirate's arms, wanting to feel him as much as possible. As they still made out, Killian then took off his tight leather pants, his long hairy legs going much further down the bed than Bae's. And at last, he pulled out and held himself up again, then looked at Baelfire in the eyes.

"Bae…"

"Yes…"

"You know what comes now right?"

"I do. And I want it."

"I couldn't possibly deny you." The pirate answered still panting but with an amused smile for a second. He kissed him again for just a moment, then held himself back up.

 _Fuck._ Baelfire didn't really know what he was doing. Killian was his first. He obviously wasn't Killian's though, so the man should know what to do, and how. Bae had to trust him.

"I don't think I have any oil here. Gonna have to go with spit." The pirate said like he was inconvenienced. Bae was confused.

"Spit?"

"To open you up." The pirate explained, seemingly a little amused at the boy's obliviousness. "I'm gonna have to prepare you first."

"Because I'm a virgin?"

"Well, yes, but even if you weren't…"

Bae didn't think to ask more questions. He hoped this "preparation" would be easy and quick and they could go to the good part soon enough.

The man finally took off Baelfire's underwear, he had forgotten he was even still wearing it. He looked to the side as his still hard member was finally exposed, Hook looking at it for a few seconds.

Then the man took his own underwear off as well. Wow. Killian's cock was much bigger than his. It was slightly darker than the rest of his skin, the head mostly covered at the top, big hairy balls and a lot of hair around and on top of it, just like the rest of his body, but even more. Baelfire was mesmerized at the sight. Would his be more like that too as he grew up?

The pirate sucked on his own fingers, spit on them, then looked down to Bae. "This is gonna hurt a bit, but it'll be better soon. Hold your legs up."

Baelfire did as he was told, looking at his side nervously as the pirate looked at his naked ass. Then he felt it. The pirate's wet finger pressing into him. No one ever told him anything about it, but he figured it was done like that. And yet he was still somewhat surprised.

It felt weird. He wasn't too taken aback by the pain, but it was an uncomfortable feeling. He reminded himself of what Killian had told him. _"It'll be better soon."_ The pirate pushed deeper, and he could feel his insides being stretched. The man started pushing it back and forth inside him, which didn't quite feel good but not exactly bad either. Soon enough there was a second finger, it burned as it entered, his ring hurting all throughout, but nothing he couldn't handle.

After a while, there was a third. It hurt even more, but it almost felt relieving as it went all in. He looked up to Killian, who started moving them inside him. The eye contact made his dick, who had softened up at some point without him noticing, start stiffening up again. Killian looked pleased as he noticed.

"Boy, I'm gonna give you the real thing now."

He took out the fingers, held his cock, and as Bae could barely feel empty, shoved it in. Bae gasped at the feeling. Killian adjusted himself so he was on top of him again. It wasn't all the way in yet, so the pirate kept pushing it in until Bae could feel his pubes and balls touching his ass.

"I'm gonna start now."

And he did. He started moving inside Bae, and the boy felt he was burning. "K-Killian… I" He again wasn't sure what to say.

"Shh. The only thing I want to hear out of your mouth now are moans, cries and whimpers." He put his finger above the boy's mouth to make his point. "Just relax, and let yourself be taken away by the feeling."

He tried to do what he was told. He took a deep breath, laid his head down the pillow, and tried not to think of the pain. The pirate soon lowered his head to kiss him, then started touching him with his hand and even his hook. The cold metal against his hot skin gave Baelfire shivers.

As Killian kissed and touched him, he started getting hard again, and the feeling of the man moving inside him started getting more and more pleasant. The man then lowered his body to his again, and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

Baelfire was getting more and more into it, his hard dick rubbing on Killian's stomach, the feeling of his warm body touching him, the man's breath at the side of his face, and suddenly he was overwhelmed with pleasure. He wasn't sure if it was just the contact or something about his insides or how Killian was fucking him had changed, but it was the best feeling he had ever felt.

"Killian!" It would've been a scream, if his voice wasn't too weak for it.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you to speak." Hook held his upper body to look into his eyes and reprimanded him, serious but with a hint of playfulness.

"I, I can't, I'm-"

Killian shut him up with his mouth, taking Baelfire by surprise. The kiss was much sloppier than the previous ones, their lips getting wetter than before. Their bodies were also hotter than ever, and soon Bae could feel sweat dropping on his forehead, on his chest as Killian moved, their connected bodies getting slipperier just as his insides did as Killian fucked him.

Apparently sweat wasn't the only fluid doing that though, as his cock seemed to be leaking as it rubbed against Killian's hairy stomach. Bae had touched himself before, but he rarely had precum as he did so, or at least not a very noticeable amount of it.

The pirate had let go of his mouth, completely focused on his thrusts now, Bae wanted to tell him somehow. "Killian." He just said weakly, but managed to get the pirate, who had closed his eyes for a moment, to look at him again. The boy lowered his gaze, having it on himself, hoping the pirate would understand the message.

"Oh." Killian said while still moving inside him, though on a lower pace than before. Then he grabbed the boy's dick, his rough hand almost feeling painful and making the boy moan and whimper loudly.

The man started moving again, faster as ever, this time stroking Bae's dick along with his thrusts. They had both closed their eyes, Bae put his hands at the man's back, pushing him closer or maybe just holding onto him. Killian started letting out louder moans, grunts, almost like he was gasping for air. Baelfire was sure he was too, but he could barely pay attention to his own voice, sometimes instinctively gritting his teeth to not let it out but also to just take in all the overwhelming sensations on his body.

It was only getting more and more impossibly good and just… Much, too much, and he could feel his orgasm building up. "Killian!" the boy managed to scream his name, almost like he was asking for help, his answer only a loud grunt, then he just screamed again, this time not saying anything but just letting it all out, as he came.

It was crazy. His eyes closed, his whole face scrunched. Like his soul was leaving his body. It was hard to breathe, but he managed somehow, and just as he opened his eyes, he felt and saw and heard the pirate coming too, deep inside him, pushing it as deep as possible inside with so much strength that he pushed Bae's body up the bed too, his head pressing hard at the headboard.

He stayed like that for a moment, Bae just letting it all take in as he saw the pirate panting on top of him. Then the man undid his grasp around his body, allowing himself to completely fall over on top of the boy. They just stayed like that, catching their breaths, getting back to reality, for Bae didn't really know how long.  
  


* * *

  
As the effects of his orgasm started wearing off and he went back to reality… Killian didn't feel as guilty as he thought he would. If he was even truly guilty at all. The guilt and shame would probably come back later, but now, his mind was in the same place as when he was plowing deep into him, just more calm and at ease rather than euphoric and lustful.

He looked at the boy, his face panting and sweating as expected. But when Killian's eyes met his, he smiled. A small, sweet, earnest and satisfied smile, hard to maintain as he still recovered from his orgasm, his eyes struggling to stay open, but wanting to look at him.

This had probably been the best sex of his life. With a boy. A young boy. Milah's son. But he didn't regret it. He couldn't. He couldn't deny himself of something so good and sweet and… As much pure as it was twisted. He loved him. He would take care of him. He would fuck him like that every day he could. And he would never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I originally intended to write Hook telling Bae the truth about how he was the pirate his mother ran away with(and Rumple lied saying had kidnapped and killed her). Bae would be angry, sad and disappointed, but would ultimately understand and stay with Hook. But after I wrote that last paragraph it just felt right to end like that.
> 
> I might still write that as a little epilogue making it a "second part" of this, but in case not, I guess you could either imagine it like that or be depressing and make it canon-compliant where after Bae finds out he leaves and gets on the island...
> 
> Please leave a kudo if you enjoyed <3


End file.
